


'cause everything is never as it seems

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/F, M/M, POV Stiles, not even a little bit canon compliant minus the werewolves thing, there's also a teeny bit of Stiles/Danny if that bothers you 'kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ mom dies when he’s nine, and Scott and Mrs. McCall are there for him, and Mrs. McCall for his dad, too, and in return, and because that’s what best friends do (which Scott quickly becomes Stiles’ best friend), he’s there to talk to when Mrs. McCall starts dating again when they’re twelve, and Scott is a little worried that this new woman his mom is dating is gonna hurt her, too, the way his dad did. She’s a woman called Talia Hale, who has four kids herself, with a husband who had died a few years earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause everything is never as it seems

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Fireflies" by Owl City, bc throwback, why not. 
> 
> also I've wanted to write a Melissa/Talia fic forever, so I decided to test out the idea for this challenge and what can I say I love it I would love to expand this fic, add onto it, add the rest of the Sterek (bc lbr here, I adore Sterek). So I might write a few thousand word fic of this in the future, who knows.

For Halloween when Stiles is seven, he dresses up as a werewolf. His mom buys fake teeth, fake fur, they use makeup glue and stick it to his face, he gets the pointy ears, they rip up some old jeans and a t-shirt.

It’ll always be his favourite Halloween costume, but Stiles figures that has something to do with the fact that that was his last Halloween with a healthy mother.

It’s also the day he first meets Scott McCall, freshly moved to town with his mother after a divorce.

Stiles’ mom dies when he’s nine, and Scott and Mrs. McCall are there for him, and Mrs. McCall for his dad, too, and in return, and because that’s what best friends do (which Scott quickly becomes Stiles’ best friend), he’s there to talk to when Mrs. McCall starts dating again when they’re twelve, and Scott is a little worried that this new woman his mom is dating is gonna hurt her, too, the way his dad did. She’s a woman called Talia Hale, who has four kids herself, with a husband who had died a few years earlier.

Stiles meets Ms. Hale about a year into the two of them dating, when he’s over at Scott’s one day after school playing video games, and she talks to both him and Scott like they’re actual adults while Melissa gets her purse and shoes and coat, and Stiles decides then he likes her, and Scott confides in him later that night that he thinks that Ms. Hale is wonderful, too, and that he kind of wonders what it would be like to have two mothers.

That ends up happening, because the two get engaged a year later, and Scott keeps talking about how awesome Ms. Hale’s kids are, and one of them is a year younger than Scott and Stiles and one is three years older and Stiles knows who they are (because in a town as small as Beacon Hills, and especially when your dad is the sheriff, you know who everyone is) and has never met them until he does, because he spends so much time with Scott and one day the entirety of the Hale family comes over for dinner the same time he’s there.

It’s immediately obvious that Scott looks up to the oldest two, Laura and Derek, who’re eighteen and sixteen respectively, and not long after meeting them, Stiles understands why: they’re _older_ , they’re _cool_ , they’re totally and completely hot. Cora, who’s the one that’s a year younger than them, is pretty cool too, and then there’s Sean, the baby, who’s just turned ten.

Two weeks before the wedding Stiles is over at the McCall’s house, which is half-packed up, since after the wedding they’ll be moving into the giant house the Hale’s have on the preserve, and Scott lets slip something that has Stiles dropping his controller and staring because _what_.

“Werewolves?” he asks, and Scott’s eyes widen as he realizes what he said, and he pales.

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

Except he already has, and when Mrs. McCall gets home he tells her that he accidentally told Stiles and then Stiles is sat down and the entirety of it is explained to him and Ms. Hale comes over and turns into a wolf in front of him and it’s all very exciting and Stiles doesn’t quite know what to think.

When Stiles attends the wedding with his dad two weeks later, it’s all he can think about as he looks over the five Hale’s; that they’re werewolves, real and actual werewolves, and to his fourteen-year-old mind, _that’s so cool_.

He ends up spending just as much time at the Hale house as he did when Mrs. McCall was still Mrs. McCall and not Mrs. Hale, and ends up spending just as much time with Cora as he does with Scott as the three of them become fast friends, and he asks Cora lots of questions about werewolves which she answers easily. One day, she’s talking about the importance of pack, and he asks, “Wait, are Scott and his mom part of your pack, then, too?” to which Cora looks at him and nods and says, “I mean, you technically are now, too, I think. At least, I feel like you are. You smell like us all the time.” Which makes Stiles feel something he never really has before; a sense of belonging. And Scott smiles brightly at him and he smiles back.

They go into sophomore year and Scott meets Allison Argent and Stiles gets his first kiss from Danny Mahealani and he admits to Scott and Cora in December that he’s not straight and they nod and then they go back to doing their homework. The rest of the Hale’s, as they do, find out easily enough, and Derek comes to him one day when he’s in the kitchen alone and says that if he needs to talk or anything, Derek’s there for him, because he figured out sometime last year that he was something, maybe pansexual or bisexual or something, and –

And –

Stiles goes red, because the thought that Derek is into guys, too – well, Stiles realized the very first time he met them that Derek and Laura were attractive, hell, all the Hale’s are, and shit, Derek’s grown up nice, now nineteen – shut up, it’s totally normal for Stiles’ face to go red and for him to not be able to do more than squeak out “Oh, okay”.

Derek gives him a look, something that’s a cross between confused and a smirk, before he grabs an apple and walks out. Stiles continues to get the pop he’d come into the kitchen for, and he knows what a crush feels like, okay and – and he realizes he has a crush on his best friend’s older brother, who also happens to be a werewolf.

Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
